1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic talking compass. More particularly, the invention relates to a talking compass utilizing Hall Effect calculations in the determination of the existing magnetic field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Navigation tools are demanded by a variety of individuals participating in outdoor activities. For example, hikers, fishermen, hunters, travelers, boaters, and others are consistently confronted with the need for determining their orientation relative to the earth""s magnetic field. In most instances, these individuals rely upon conventional needle-type compasses.
Unfortunately, such compasses are often difficult to use and offer only limited accuracy. The difficultly in using these prior art devices is especially problematic where the individual needing to determine his or her orientation does not have the freedom to stop what he or she is doing to sit and read the compass. As such, these individuals must either stop what they are doing and take a compass measurement or continue on in their activity without taking a compass measurement. Whether the individual stops to take the measurement or skips the measurement, the result is undesirable and will likely have detrimental effects. In addition to the shortcomings discussed, traditional compasses are very difficult to read without proper lighting and may be completely useless where the individual does not have sufficient light available to read the position of the compass needle.
While attempts have been made to provide more convenient compasses, a need continues to exist for a convenient, reliable and relatively inexpensive compass. The present invention provides such a compass.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an electronic compass adapted for providing users with an audible indication of direction. The compass includes a housing assembly having a speaker for providing a user with information concerning the orientation of the housing assembly relative to the earth""s magnetic field. The compass further includes a system for determining the orientation of the housing assembly relative the earth""s magnetic field and generating orientation data. The system employs a Hall Effect detector for determining the orientation of the housing assembly relative to the Earth""s magnetic field. The compass also includes the ability to translate the orientation data relating to the position of the housing assembly relative to the earth""s magnetic field into an auditory signal which is transmitted to the speaker assembly for translation into an audible signal providing a user with audible instructions regarding the orientation of the housing assembly.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an electronic compass including a battery powering the electronic compass.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electronic compass wherein the ability to translate is achieved via a microprocessor programmed to translate the orientation data into an auditory signal.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electronic compass wherein the audible instructions are spoken words.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an electronic compass wherein the audible instructions are spoken words.
It is also another object of the present invention to provide an electronic compass including an optical polarity detecting device working in conjunction with the Hall Effect detector.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an electronic compass wherein the Hall Effect detector performs calibrations for the optical polarity detecting device.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an electronic compass wherein results derived by the optical polarity detecting device are compared with directional information from the Hall Effect detector.